I Understand
by Xanda
Summary: When a new girl comes to Domino High, Joey sees something about her that just seems too familiar... Rating for violence and language. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Hey there people, this is my first ever ficcy, so please don't be too harsh! On with the story!  
  
Summary: Joey meets a girl at school, but there's something about her that seems all too familiar.  
  
*Disclaimer* I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh, sadly, I will never own it, unless they suddenly decide to give it to me.  
  
" " - Talking ' ' - Thinking / / - Yugi to Yami // // - Yami to Yugi  
  
"Hey, Joey, wanna come to the Game Shop after school?" Yugi asked his best friend. The tri- colour haired boy looked at his tall blonde friend in anticipation.  
  
"Sorry, Yug', I can't tonight, my dad needs me at home" Joey sighed. He didn't tell Yugi the real reason- it would only worry his best friend.  
  
"Oh, ok then, so I'll see you tomorrow, usual spot?" Asked the shorter of the two.  
  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout tonight Yug', see ya, gotta go, got History with that old bat," Said Joey, winking at Yugi.  
  
Yugi waved at Joey, then made his way to P.E.  
  
'That's weird, Joey never misses a chance to come to the Shop, in fact, Joey's been acting all weird all week,' thought Yugi to himself. // He'll tell you if something's up, he's your best friend // Said Yami, startling Yugi. / Hey, don't scare me like that / said Yugi, through their mind link.  
  
Meanwhile, on the way to History, Joey was doing some thinking of his own. 'Dad'll kill me if I'm late again, literally' sighed Joey to himself. 'Boy, I wish Serenity was here, then I wouldn't be alone.' Joey the cursed at himself for being selfish. Besides, he wouldn't want Serenity to get involved, or she'd get hurt.  
  
In History, the teacher, Mrs. Bakewell, had an announcement.  
  
"Now I want y'all to listen, I have a very important announcement." Joey tuned out as usual. "Tomorrow will see the arrival of a new student. Her name is Krystal, and she comes from England. Now I want y'all to be very nice, and I need a volunteer to show her around." The teacher scanned the room, before her eyes rested on Joey, who was in Dream Land.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler!" She snapped  
  
"1864!" Shouted Joey, coming back to reality. The class snickered.  
  
"As you weren't paying any attention whatsoever, I shall be assigning you with the task of making sure that the new student settles in. You will be her mentor for her first week. Got that?"  
  
Joey didn't dare argue. She could be a real witch when she felt like it. His dad was bad enough.  
  
"Got ya loud and clear" Responded Joey.  
  
When the teacher started babbling on about some sort of revolution, Joey went back to his thoughts. 'Great, another thing, on top of homework, school, dad.'  
  
When Joey got home that night, he tidied up, cleaned the toilet, washed the windows, and tried to make the place look spotless. 'Not that dad'll care' thought Joey. Exhausted, he flopped down onto the couch, and before he realised it, he was falling asleep. 'Ten minutes can't hurt' he thought.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
*  
  
Joey awoke several hours later, to the sound of a crash in the hallway. 'Shit' he thought. He quickly stood up, and made like to be making dinner.  
  
A short fat man made his way drunkenly into the tiny lounge. Joey heard a smash, then the next thing he knew, his dad was barging in to the kitchen.  
  
"What've I toldyou, Joey Wheeler, that dinner hast to be on the table when I get in?" He slurred. "I can't take any more of you and your stupid habits. I work all day to keep you supported and fed, and how do you repay me? Get to work, you lazy slob." His dad made his way into the lounge.  
  
'Count to ten, Joey, count to ten' He thought, trying his hardest to keep his anger and fear in place, as he got to work peeling the potatoes. He made chicken and mash, and took it into the lounge on a tray for his dad. He hadn't bothered for himself. The smell of his dad and his alcohol always put him off eating.  
  
"You know, I should've never let you stay here, you lazy mutt, all you do is go out with those stupid little friends, well I've had it." Joey's dad said.  
  
Joey bit his lip, and shook with silent anger. No one insulted his friends. No one. He rushed up to his bedroom before he could have a go at his dad. Having a go at (I don't know his real name, so I'll call him Paul. If you do know his real name, please tell me!) Paul Wheeler was never a good idea. Joey flung himself onto his bed, and tried to block out the sound of his dad's drunken rage. 'Tomorrow is another day' He thought before falling asleep.  
  
There, I know it's pretty short, but there's lots more to come. I need some reviews. Tell me if you like it. Tell me if you hate it. Tell me if theres some way to improve it. Tell me if it sucks. Please don't be too harsh though, this is my first ever fan fic :) 


	2. Meet Krystal

Hey there, wow, someone actually reviewed!! Thanks, Silver Mist4, I appreciate it! Seeing how I'm on holiday, I'm gonna try to update every day, or every 2 days, but it'll be a few days before the next chappie is posted, cos I'm away all weekend. Anyway, enough blabbering.  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Mr .K. Takahashi does, so unless he croaks and leaves it to me in his will, then I will never own it. God bless him for coming up with such good ideas.  
  
" " - Talking  
  
' ' - Thinking  
  
/ / - Yugi to Yami  
  
// // - Yami to Yugi  
  
Joey woke up early the next morning. He got up as quietly as possible, so as not to disturb his dad, who was snoring in the next room. 'Damn him' thought Joey.  
  
He made his way to the Game Shop, which is where he always met Yugi. Lost in thought, he nearly walked past it, until he heard a warm voice.  
  
"Hey, Joey, wait up!" Called Yugi.  
  
"Oh, sorry, fell asleep back there," Joey said with an apologetic grin. "What've you got there?"  
  
"Just my breakfast, I got up a little late today, so I had to bring it. Want some?" Asked his violet-eyed friend.  
  
"No thanks, Yug', I ain't hungry" Replied Joey  
  
'Weird' thought Yugi. 'He's always eating something. Something's gotta be up.'  
  
When they got to school, Joey was hoping to get a quick escape to his form room, but was cornered by Mrs. Bakewell.  
  
"Joey Wheeler, have you completely forgotten, it is your job today to meet and show around our latest addition to our school?" She questioned. 'Mind you, with a brain that size it's hard to remember anything' She thought.  
  
"Wha- oh yeah, sorry miss." Said Joey half-heartedly.  
  
"Follow me, Mr. Wheeler" She beckoned him to follow her.  
  
They reached her office, and Joey was wondering who the heck he was going to be stuck with. He was taken aback by a pretty girl, with shoulder length blonde hair, and stunning green eyes (A/N, I got the idea from the DMG card, I was running low on ideas this morning).  
  
"Hi" she said nervously with her British accent.  
  
"Krystal, this is Joey Wheeler, your guide for the week, unfortunately." Joey scowled. "Mr. Wheeler, this is Krystal Hayes, our new student. Off you go then, to class." She hurried them along, and almost ran into her office, as though glad to be rid of the teens.  
  
"So, you ever been to Japan before?" Joey questioned.  
  
"No, this is my first time, and I'm already loving it. It's better than England anytime." She looked at Joey. "By the way, your English is very good." She smiled.  
  
'Wow, she's stunning' thought Joey. "Thanks, it must have been hard, leaving your friends."  
  
"To be honest, I didn't really have any friends, I kind of pushed them away after." She trailed off.  
  
"After what?" Joey looked at her. She tried not to look into his eyes, in case he guessed.  
  
"Erm., never mind, it doesn't really matter now, I'm in Japan now, not England." She looked relieved when the bell rang. They stood there, not knowing what to say to each other.  
  
"Shouldn't we get to class?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, class, I forgot" said Joey. She giggled nervously. "Don't worry, I'll introduce you to my friends, they are the best, there's Yugi, and then there's Tristan, mind you, I'd watch out for him, and then there's Tea, and of course." Joey kept on mentioning names until they got to class.  
  
'At least he forgot what I nearly said' Krystal thought to herself.  
  
Class came and went, and Joey took Krystal outside to introduce them to his best friends.  
  
"Yugi, Tristan, Tea, this is Krystal" Joey introduced her to them.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you all, Joey's said wonderful things about you," Krystal said nervously.  
  
"Makes a change from what he usually says" Said Tristan. 'Gosh, she's beautiful' he thought to himself.  
  
"Watch it, smart mouth" Joey threatened.  
  
Krystal laughed. She was beginning to like everyone. It was then she noticed Yugi's puzzle.  
  
"Wow, that's quite something, what is it?" Krystal asked Yugi.  
  
"Oh, this? It's a puzzle from Egypt, my grandpa gave it to me." Said Yugi, not telling the whole truth as to what it really was.  
  
"Cool," Said Krystal, interested. Krystal loved Egypt. Her parents had taken her when she was six years old. Right before everything had happened.  
  
Just then the bell rang. "Well, gotta go Krystal, you know your way home, right?" Asked Joey.  
  
"Not that she needs your help, Mutt" Said a cold voice behind Krystal. She spun around.  
  
"Stay outta this, Kaiba" Said Joey in an angry voice.  
  
"You want to watch this one, girl, he's bad news" Said Kaiba, before walking away.  
  
"Kaiba, where've I heard that name before?" Questioned Krystal. No one answered her, they were all concentrating on Joey, who looked at though he was going to burst like Mt. Vesuvius.  
  
"Why I outta." said Joey, shaking with silent anger. "Just ignore him Krystal, he's the one who's bad news." Krystal nodded, still puzzling over who the stranger was, and where she'd seen him before.  
  
They all went their separate ways. Joey was deep in thought. 'I dunno, there's just something about her, yet I can't figure it out.' He thought to himself, before letting himself into his grotty flat.  
  
There, what do you think so far? As I said before, I won't be updating now until at least Monday, so if you hate it, then you'll be relieved, and if you like it (shock horror) then I'm sorry!! Please review!! 


	3. Let it all out

Ok, I'm back from my weekend, and raring to go! He he, wow, someone else reviewed!! Thanks, krisnkriss, you're right, I'm gonna try to put more narrative into this :) Ok, on with the story!!  
  
*Disclaimer* I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
" " - Talking  
  
' ' - Thinking  
  
/ / - Yugi to Yami  
  
// // - Yami to Yugi  
  
As soon as Krystal let herself into her flat that night, she immediately started to feel worried. She tidied the place up, and let herself into her room. Krystal was proud of her room. It was the one place where she got a bit of peace and quiet. Sighing, she flopped down onto the bed, and waited for her dad.  
  
Three hours later, he still hadn't come back. 'Odd' she thought. 'He's never this late. I'd better brace myself.' To pass the time, she got out her journal, and read through some of the older passages. She smiled to herself. She'd had that journal for five years now. The memories had always been happy. How they were different now. Krystal wished she could turn back the time, and relive the happier memories.  
  
12th June 1999 6.05 pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm so happy!! Mum and Dad have just booked another holiday to Egypt!! Ever since we went when I was six, I've wanted to go back. Egypt is so cool, and now mum and dad are taking me again!! Maybe I'll learn something about the Pharaohs this time.  
  
Other news, I got a B in my History test. Mum and dad were so proud. My grades have defiantly improved. Only problem is I have a maths test tomorrow, I wonder how badly I'll do in that.  
  
I can smell the spaghetti, that means dinner is ready. Bye for now.  
  
Krystal  
  
Krystal laughed out loud for the first time in a while. She thumbed through and found another entry, this time after Egypt.  
  
3rd December 1999 12.01 pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
School's out for Christmas early this year, because of snow problems. I'm happy now, because mum and I just did the decorations, and dad's making the Chocolate Log. I don't know why he's doing it this early though.  
  
Egypt was so cool, we got back eight days ago, and we all had a nice tan. I got bitten by a lot of mosquitoes though. I learned so much about Ancient Egypt, my brain is crammed with stuff now, and it doesn't have room for much else. For instance, I learned that the Pharaoh of Egypt 5000 years ago was only young when he became Pharaoh. Also, his high priest turned against him. Not much was known about him after that.  
  
The hotel was nice, the pool was nice and refreshing, and the food was great. Not much happened, but it was one of the best holidays I've ever had.  
  
Bye for now.  
  
Krystal  
  
Yes, Krystal still remembered how good Egypt had been that second time. Those were the good days, when her parents got along ok, and everyone was happy. She flicked to the back. The last entry made was in 2001, just before everything happened. She read it through.  
  
17th February 2001 5.32 am  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Mum and Dad are at it again. It seems they can't get through one day without arguing. They never went to bed last night, instead they stayed downstairs. I heard them argue a few hours ago, and now they've just woken me up, with mum shouting, and dad banging his fist on the table. I wish they'd stop it.  
  
Ever since dad lost his job, he's changed. He's different now, from the dad as I used to know him. He hits mum sometimes, when he thinks I'm out of sight. Mum doesn't dare tell me what happens when I ask how she got the bruises.  
  
I know I'm being selfish, but I'm scared. I'm scared dad'll turn on me, and do the same things to me as he does to mum. I wish the world would just open up and swallow me whole. Anything to change what is happening.  
  
Hopefully I'll still be alive by the time I need to write something down.  
  
Krystal  
  
Tears formed in Krystal's eyes, as she remembered that day, and what had happened since then. She began to write a fresh entry, feeling the need to let it all out.  
  
11th August 2003 7.48pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I'm still alive. Since I wrote my last entry, an awful lot has happened. I re enforce the word AWFUL.  
  
It's a miracle, I suppose, as to how I'm still alive. Mum's gone; she couldn't take it any more. What bites the biscuit is that mum just left me. She just left me with that, that monster. That really hurts. I still don't know why she left me with him. Doesn't she love me any more? She left a year and a half ago, though it feels like an eternity.  
  
When she left, dad didn't have anyone to argue with, or abuse. I saw hope, and thought his abusive days were over. How wrong I was. He still needed to let his feelings, his anger, his sadness out onto someone. That someone was and is me.  
  
When mum departed, dad and me moved to Japan, to get as far away from her as possible. We moved to this dinky little place called Domino City. Ok, it isn't dinky, but it feels small and isolated all the same.  
  
For the first few months I thought everything was going to be ok. We were concentrating on getting our lives into some sort of order. Dad didn't send me to school, thinking I was too upset. It was then I thought dad was back to normal. He seemed caring all over again. We redecorated our little flat together, and it was fun.  
  
A few months later dad got a job. I was in the flat all day, so it was my job to clean up, and make the place presentable. It was all well and good at first. Dad was doing well, and the flat got to look better with the money that was coming in. Just as things reached a "liveable" status, everything crashed and rolled back down.  
  
Dad came home from work late one day, and at first I thought he had to work late. When I saw the state of him, however, I knew he was drunk. It turns out he'd gone out with some friends, and he'd gone a little overboard. I got scared when he started shouting abuse. I just locked myself in my room that night.  
  
The next day Dad came and apologised for his behaviour. He still seemed a bit drunk. I forgave him, but that night he came home drunk again, even more than last time. His mate had brought him home, and explained that work had given him a warning: if Dad came into work drunk again, he'd lose his job. When Dad sobered up a bit, I tried to explain about his job. And then it happened.  
  
He hit me.  
  
I was in so much shock. I just ran to my room, and hunched into a ball, praying it was all going to be over soon. My cheek throbbed from where he'd hit me.  
  
The next few months carried on like that. Dad never bothered apologising. The drink had done something to him. He lost his job, and we were getting into serious debt. He then decided to enrol me into school, which brings us to the current day. I still don't know how we can afford for me to stay there. Dad got a new job, but pay is small.  
  
It was my first day today, and I met some nice people. I didn't dare explain to them what had happened in my life, but one of them, Joey, nearly guessed when I accidentally opened my big mouth. Lucky for me, he didn't.  
  
I'd better go, Dad'll be home soon, and I need to brace myself for whatever state he's in.  
  
Later.  
  
Krystal  
  
More tears threatened to spill over her cheeks as Krystal put that fresh entry in. There was no time however, as she heard the door bang, and her Dad noisily barged his way in.  
  
"Oi, you little bitch, get in here and make the dinner for heck's sake!" He rumbled.  
  
Krystal braced herself, before going into the kitchen and preparing food. She hoped he wasn't in too bad a mood. She quietly made her way into the kitchen, praying that her father didn't turn on her.  
  
There, that's all for now, if you wanna know what happens, you'll have to wait till the next chapter *grins evilly*. I don't actually know when I'll be updating. Soon I hope. Bye for now! Please R&R!!! 


	4. Tell me, please

Hey, I'm on a roll today, so I'm posting another chapter. From the reviews I've got at the mo, people are liking this story, so I'm carrying on with it *hands all reviewers a chocolate bar* :) Thanks, YamiNeko1, don't worry, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon ;) Okies, on with the story!  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I won't own it in 20 years, I've never owned it, and I certainly don't own it now. Got that?  
  
" " - Talking  
  
' ' - Thinking  
  
/ / - Yugi to Yami  
  
// // - Yami to Yugi  
  
Krystal made it to the kitchen. She sighed with relief. Her father was in the lounge. She was surprised he wasn't out cold; it smelled as though he'd drunk the whole pub out. Shaking slightly, she reached for the knife to chop the vegetables. Without warning, the knife slipped, and cut her finger. Cursing softly, she put a plaster on, and continued, shaking harder than before. All of a sudden, she felt years of anger through her shaking. It was if an earthquake was setting off inside her. She wouldn't be shaking if it weren't for her father. Resisting the urge to go into the lounge and slice and dice her dad, she put the knife down, and took a few deep breaths.  
  
She felt a small pain where she had slipped with the knife. Ok, it hurt, but Krystal realised that the pain took her mind away from her life. Relief washed through her, and she suddenly felt miles better. She reached for the knife again. Carefully she made another small cut. Again, she felt pain, but this distracted her from that monster in the next room. She took deep breaths, then heard her dad snort in the next room.  
  
Reality crashed down on her. What was she doing? She couldn't cut herself; it was just out of the question. Still, the relief was very tempting. Mentally slapping herself, Krystal got back to work. She finished making the dinner, and took it into the lounge. Her dad was asleep on the settee snoring like there was no tomorrow. 'Great, what a waste of my time. I suppose I should be grateful he isn't awake' Krystal mumbled to herself.  
  
She made her way to the bathroom, and cleaned up her cuts. Exhausted, she flopped onto her bed, and instantly fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Wheeler residence, things weren't going as smoothly. Joey had gotten home to find his dad in an extremely bad mood. Paul had sent him into the kitchen to do the chores. Joey tried to blank out his dad's voice as he shouted a colourful stream of language at him. Joey made the dinner, and tried to get to his room, but his dad blocked the way.  
  
"I wanna talk to you, punk" he said with his drunken tone.  
  
"Now what've I done" said Joey, exasperated. 'Knowing dad, it'll be for missing a spot somewhere'  
  
"Don't talk to me in that tone, you lazy, good fer nothing son of a bitch, I've had it with your back talk, and your constant-"  
  
"Oh, shaddap would ya!" Joey yelled. He'd had it. Joey had done nothing wrong, and now his dad was blaming him for all of life's problems. "You've had it with me? Well, lemme tell you something, living with you ain't exactly the best thing in da world, and you know what, if you're gonna hit me like you always threaten to do, the go right ahead, I couldn't care less." Joey meant what he said. He'd had it with living with his dad.  
  
Paul Wheeler looked taken aback. His son had never retorted like this before. He was gonna pay. He advanced towards Joey menacingly.  
  
'Shit, shit, shit, shit, what've I done?' Thought Joey, before pain smacked him right in the stomach. He crawled into a hunch, desperate to protect himself, while his dad aimed more and more kicks at him. He missed half the time, because he was so drunk, but Joey still felt the pain. Then everything went black.  
  
Joey woke up the next morning, and a searing pain hit him in his right side. He ripped his shirt off, and a huge bruise sat there just below his rib cage. 'Cripes, if Yugi or anyone sees this, they're gonna guess what' been going on.' Joey thought. He reached for some bandages, and carefully wrapped them around, wincing in pain. Sneaking past his snoring dad, he headed out of the door, and made his way to the Game Shop.  
  
When he got there, Tea and Tristan were already there.  
  
"Hey there buddy" said Tristan loudly and cheerfully, punching Joey on his right arm. Joey tried hard not to wince, but Yugi saw something was up.  
  
"Joey? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned for his best friend.  
  
"Nothin' Yugi, don't worry 'bout it. Seriously, I'm fine." Said Joey.  
  
"Oh, ok then" Yugi said doubtfully.  
  
They got to school, where they met up with Krystal. To Joey's surprise, she didn't look her normal cheery, yet nervous, self. "You ok Krystal?" Asked Joey, concerned for his new friend.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me, really." Krystal said uncertainly. She wanted to scream "Help me!".  
  
The bell rang. Joey and Krystal made their way to Woodwork, while Yugi and the rest departed to their free period in the assembly hall.  
  
"Hi, we haven't met, have we?" Asked a warm British voice behind them. Krystal looked startled, and spun around, recognising the accent. It almost felt like home.  
  
"Erm, no, I'm Krystal" She trailed off, uncertain about this new stranger.  
  
"I'm Ryou Bakura, but you can just call me Bakura" The White haired Albino gave a warm smile. "I'm a friend of Joey's"  
  
"Nice to meet you" Krystal said. She noticed a glint of something around Bakura's neck. She saw a strange ring of some sort, with five pointy things hanging off the bottom. There was an Egyptian Eye thing in it, like Yugi's puzzle, Krystal noted. 'Weird' She thought.  
  
At break Joey took Krystal aside. He'd noticed the plasters around her fingers during Woodwork, and he knew something was up. He didn't know how, but he wanted to know. He was beginning to really like Krystal, yet there was something about her that just screamed "Stay Away!!"  
  
"Something's wrong, and I know it. Don't lie to me Krystal" Joey looked into her emerald eyes, and noticed she quickly avoided them.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Joey, just drop it, please" Krystal pleaded.  
  
"But Krystal, you're hurt, and I know that no one would ever-"  
  
"Joey, would you just leave me ALONE!" Krystal shouted, before pushing him out of the way and running into the girl's bathroom. She couldn't let him know, if he found out he'd be in serious trouble.  
  
Yugi and co. spotted Joey outside minus Krystal. Bakura also found Joey, and wondered why he'd rushed off with Krystal.  
  
"Joey? What's wrong with Krystal?" Tea asked.  
  
"I dunno guys, I really dunno, but I'm going to find out, even if it kills me. I going round to hers tonight, to see if I can get to the bottom of all this." Joey decided. He didn't know what it was, but something told him that Krystal was in serious trouble.  
  
There, next chappie done, I'm not doing so well at the mo in the writing world, I'm just stuck for ideas, anyway, please R&R!!! Thankies! 


	5. Truth time

Hey there everyone! OMGosh, I got 3 more reviews!! 3!! *Bounces off walls* Hehe, sorry, I've been on sugar ^_^  
  
Replies:  
  
Heart of a fairy: Thank you! Enthralling, that's a good word :) Here's more, enjoy!  
  
Eternal sorrow: Thankies! Here's the next chappie, hopefully I've saved your friend *crosses fingers*  
  
Treekicker: *Runs over to read Random games of doom!*  
  
Ok, here it is, enjoy.  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it's my dream, but it hasn't happened. Yet.  
  
" " - Talking  
  
' ' - Thinking  
  
/ / - Yugi to Yami  
  
// // - Yami to Yugi  
  
After convincing his friends not to come, Joey made his way to Krystal's place. As he got nearer he got more nervous. The neighbourhood was worse than the one he lived in. Sure, Joey had had his fair share of fights, no matter how rough the place, but this freaked him out. Also, he was worried for Krystal. 'Boy, it must be hard living here, I thought I had problems' Joey said to himself.  
  
He arrived at Krystal's door. The pokey little flat looked slightly better than those he'd come across. There didn't seem to be many people in; either that or Krystal's family couldn't afford much electricity. Joey knocked. There was a great deal of clattering, before he saw Krystal's emerald eyes appear at the door.  
  
"Joey!? What the heck are you doing here!?" Krystal hissed. She looked around the hallway, before dragging Joey in. She quickly slammed the door, breathing heavily. Joey noticed this.  
  
"Krystal, what is wrong? You seem more nervous than Yugi before an important duel." Joey asked.  
  
"Joey, listen, you shouldn't be here, you could be in serious danger" Krystal made eye contact, and Joey saw panic and fear in her eyes. "Listen, I ain't goin' anywhere till you tell me what's going on" Joey said firmly. "I know something's wrong. Why won't you tell me?"  
  
Krystal heard a noise outside. She froze, but the noise went as quickly as it had come. She made up her mind.  
  
"Fine, fine, but you have to promise that you'll leave as soon as I tell you. Something really bad could happen, and I don't want you to get involved. Ok?" Krystal pleaded.  
  
Joey made eye contact. She really seemed anxious about something. "I promise" He said.  
  
They sat on the settee, and Krystal began to tell him everything; looking at the door every two minuets. She explained that she had lived with both parents, and had a very good life until one night. She kept pausing, listening for sounds outside the door.  
  
"Then one night, it all changed. Mum and dad woke me up shouting, and at first they didn't realise that I was listening, but then they saw how much it scared me. They promised never to argue again, for me." Krystal paused, thinking she heard her dad outside.  
  
Joey was trying to take this in, listening sympathetically. Krystal continued, telling Joey about how they had kept on arguing and having fights. She then said how her mum left her after she'd had enough.  
  
'This sounds familiar' thought Joey.  
  
Krystal got onto the hard part, and suddenly she felt tears well up in her eyes. She had never shared her past except with her journal, and it was getting difficult. Unbeknown to her, Joey understood where she was coming from.  
  
"Then one day things got really bad. Dad lost his new job, and he came home, drunk as usual. Then it happened." Krystal paused, shaking.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Joey. He never found out.  
  
Krystal heard banging on the door, and her father's voice wafted into the flat.  
  
"Shit!! Joey, you've got to get out of here!!" Krystal looked terrified. Joey was confused, but then he realised that Krystal had been referring to her dad when she said Joey could be in deep trouble.  
  
Krystal had managed to stall her dad coming into the flat when she had locked the door, but it looked as though her dad was going to barge in any second. Panicking, she shoved Joey to the biggest window. "Joey, you're going to have to climb out. Hurry!!" Krystal urged him to get out. Joey, however, refused to go.  
  
"Your dad sounds like a nasty piece of work, and no way am I gonna let you get hurt, especially 'cause of me. I'm staying." Joey said firmly, finally understanding what Krystal's dad was capable of.  
  
"No, Joey, you have to go now, or he'll be worse than ever!! GO!!" Krystal opened the window and tried to shove him out.  
  
By now, Krystal's dad knew that something was wrong, and he wasn't very happy.  
  
"Lemme in NOW!!" He screamed.  
  
Joey had a sudden idea. He grabbed Krystal round the waist, and leaped out of the window. Lucky for both of them, the window was overhead a large garage, and they landed on the roof.  
  
"Joey, no, my dad'll kill me, oh god I'm in so much trouble!" Krystal couldn't make sense of anything. She felt horribly dizzy. Krystal couldn't believe this was happening. If her father caught them, they'd be dead for sure.  
  
"Joey, run." She said.  
  
"I ain't leavin' you with that monster, and I thought my dad was bad." Joey grabbed Krystal again, and they jumped off the roof. Krystal heard a loud crack, and looked at her ankle.  
  
"Joey, I think my ankle is broken." Krystal said, unable to stand. Joey picked her up, and began running. He headed for Yugi's place, he'd help them for sure.  
  
"Come on, we'll get you outta here" Said Joey, hoping that he could get Krystal to safety in time, before her father found out where his daughter had disappeared to.  
  
They reached the Game Shop. Joey banged on the door. Yugi answered.  
  
"Joey?" Yugi questioned. "What's wrong? Good god, is Krystal ok?" He asked, letting them into the building.  
  
"Long story Yug', listen, we need to get a doctor, something's happened, but I need your help" Joey looked into Yugi's violet orbs.  
  
"Come in, I'll do anything to help" Said Yugi, letting them into the lounge.  
  
Together they got Krystal onto the settee. By now she'd passed out with fear. Joey looked her, wondering if she was going to be ok. Tonight had proved that Krystal was indeed in serious danger, and Joey certainly wasn't going to let anything happen.  
  
"Sit down Yugi, I'll explain everything."  
  
Ok, that's all for now folks, please R&R, hope that chappie was ok. C ya! 


	6. Don't look behind you

Hi, woah, yikes, sorry I haven't updated for a while, but here's the next instalment ^_^  
  
*Disclaimer* If you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh by now, something is seriously wrong with you.  
  
" " - Talking  
  
' ' - Thinking  
  
/ / - Yugi to Yami  
  
// // - Yami to Yugi  
  
Joey explained to Yugi what had happened when he'd gone round there. When he'd finished Yugi was in shock. How could he have not spotted what was going on? 'Some friend I am' he thought. // She covered it well, don't blame yourself Hikari // Yami said through their mental link. Yugi just sighed. 'I guess all I can do now is get Krystal some help'.  
  
Yugi phoned for an ambulance, and when they got to the Game Shop, Krystal was starting to come round.  
  
"Joey? What's going on?" Krystal asked groggily.  
  
"I'll explain when we get to hospital." Said Joey carefully.  
  
"Hospital?" Suddenly all of the night's events hit Krystal. She quickly sat up stunned, and made the paramedic jump. "Where am I?? What is this place??"  
  
This is my house, aka the Game Shop" Piped Yugi. Krystal relaxed slightly, knowing that she was safe. Then something hit her (A/N not literally ;)). She suddenly realised that if her father found out where she was, then not only would Joey be in trouble, but so would Yugi and whoever he lived with.  
  
"Joey, Yugi, this is bad, listen, you have to get away from here, I don't know where, but as far as possible from me. You will be in major danger if you're found by him! Please, just get away from here!! Quickly!" Krystal started hyperventilating. This wasn't good at all. The paramedic tried to calm her down, and he got her into the ambulance.  
  
Yugi looked puzzled at who "he" was, but one look from Joey told him.  
  
"Go, now, quickly!" Shouted Krystal.  
  
"No, we're coming with you!" Said Yugi firmly. Joey nodded, and both boys got into the ambulance, before it made it's way to the hospital.  
  
Meanwhile, Krystal's dad had knocked the door to his flat down, with the neighbours looking in to see what all the noise was. He stormed into the flat, only to find it empty. He slouched into the bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen and the lounge, but he quickly realised Krystal wasn't there. He heard the curtains flap, and went over to shut the window, and as he did he saw two figures walking away. One was limping, and from his point of view, it looked as though they'd come directly from the flat. He quickly made up his mind, and went outside, following the figures.  
  
At the hospital Krystal had some x-rays done. They showed that her ankle was broken, and she'd jarred her knee, which meant she couldn't walk for a while. Joey and Yugi stayed with her the whole time.  
  
"Now I know what you meant when you said we could be in trouble." Said Joey.  
  
Krystal stared hopelessly into space, not registering what Joey had said. The pain killers the doctors had given her had made her sleepy. She couldn't help wondering if there was something else she should be telling Joey and Yugi, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She soon fell asleep.  
  
Joey and Yugi stayed for a bit, then thinking Krystal was safe enough to be left on her own, they left. Yugi let Joey stay the night, and they had a conversation about Krystal and Duel Monsters before Yugi fell asleep.  
  
Joey couldn't sleep. Tonight's events had shaken him, and he was more worried about Krystal than ever. He couldn't quite figure it out- something didn't feel right, but Joey couldn't tell what it was. He pondered for half an hour, before falling into a fitful sleep.  
  
Krystal woke up. She looked at the clock on the white walls. Two thirty. 'Great, now I'll never get back to sleep' she thought. She turned over, and tried again, eventually sinking into a shallow sleep.  
  
Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she woke up again. 'This just keeps getting better and better' she thought. Krystal thought she could sense someone else in the room. She didn't like it. Slowly she got out of bed, and flicked the lights on. She hobbled over to the door, and looked out of the glass panel. Nothing. She made her way to the window and looked out. Just darkness.  
  
'I'm just being my usual paranoid self' Krystal thought. Still, she couldn't shake that prickly feeling.  
  
About the same time, Joey woke up at the Game Shop. He felt a prickling sensation. 'Something isn't right' He thought. He didn't know what, but something was making him feel nervous.  
  
Nobody on Night-Duty at the hospital noticed a shadowy figure walk in. the man didn't look like the type that you'd like to meet in an alley on a dark night. He certainly looked as though he had business to settle. He looked up, and saw a face at the window of one of the rooms. That was who he was looking for.  
  
Krystal's dad made his way up to the room.  
  
There, that's that chapter sorted out. Pretty short I know, but I'm running seriously low on idea's at the mo, and personally I think this chapter sucks, but I can't think of anything else. Anyway, please review!! It means a lot to me *cough cough* 


	7. Hurry!

Bonjour people! Well, here's the next chapter.  
  
Review replies:  
  
Heart of a Fairy: Hehe, most people I know do, here's the next chappie ^_^  
  
CK-DARKBLADE: Thankies! I'm a Joey fan too. I'm not gonna change Paul's name, I don't know why, but it just stuck :)  
  
*Disclaimer* I'm not going to say it again- I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
" " - Talking  
  
' ' - Thinking  
  
/ / - Yugi to Yami  
  
// // - Yami to Yugi  
  
A/N: I don't have a name for Krystal's dad at the mo, so if there's suddenly a Dave or Simon or someone else in the story, then that's who it is.  
  
Joey lay awake for a few minuets, trying to get rid of the horrid sensation in his mind and body, but he couldn't ignore it. It got worse. 'Something is defiantly wrong' Thought Joey. He couldn't take it any more. Joey always trusted his gut. He grabbed his coat carefully so as not to wake Yugi, and started walking to the hospital. As he got nearer though, the bad feeling got worse, and pretty soon he was jogging. 'I hope this is all in my head' he thought to himself, before breaking into a run.  
  
Krystal climbed back into bed, being careful not to put any weight onto her plastered ankle. She didn't know why, but the feeling was getting worse. 'I hope Joey's ok' she thought, thinking suddenly that something could have happened to him. She turned off the light and tried to sleep again.  
  
Krystal's dad (A/N: I think I'm gonna call him Neil, don't ask why) made his way quietly to the stairs, but a receptionist spotted him.  
  
"Excuse me sir, where do you think you're going?" She asked in a bossy tone.  
  
"I need to see my daughter, please, it's urgent business." He replied, careful not to reveal why he was really going there.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hours are ove- sir! Come back!" Neil had broken into a run, and before the receptionist knew it he'd disappeared up the stairway.  
  
'Must be really urgent, I suppose there's no harm' said the woman quietly to herself before getting back to her paperwork. She was distracted again, this time by a young blonde teenager.  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped. This guy looked rough. She didn't like the look of him.  
  
"Did some weirdo guy come in here asking to see Krystal?" He asked quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I can't reveal informati-"  
  
"This is a matter between life and death, you have to tell me!" Joey butted in.  
  
The woman at the desk thought that this was some sort of hoax.  
  
"I can't tell you that, sir, I'm sor-"  
  
"Yeah whatever, I don't have time!" Joey shouted agitated, before jogging to Krystal's room. His friend could be in serious danger, and all that lousy woman could do was sit there blabbing on about laws and rules. Forgetting where it was, Joey cursed. 'Shit, where was her room again?' Thought Joey. He headed up the stairs, knowing that her room was on the second floor. He got a shock when he got to the top; the place looked like a labyrinth. On instinct he turned right, and ran, but came to a dead end. "I don't have time for this!!" He shouted.  
  
Neil was also having problems. The hospital was new to him, and the window in which he had seen his daughter wasn't the easiest place in the building to find. He came to a corridor, and saw the light in one of the rooms flicker off. 'Aha' he thought. He quietly made his way to the door. The light went back on again. He hid in a cubbyhole near the door, as Krystal's face appeared at the window again. The light went back off, and Neil crept up to the door. 'She's gonna pay for everything she ever did' He thought to himself, before he opened the door and sneaked inside.  
  
Joey eventually found the right corridor leading to Krystal's room. He went hurtling down it, startling some of the Night-Duty nurses there. That's when he heard a scream.  
  
Krystal stirred in bed. She felt the presence of somebody else in the room, and she sat up, turning the light on. What she saw made her blood run cold. With nothing else she could do, she screamed.  
  
Neil spotted his daughter lying on the bed, and he quietly made his way over to her. He grasped for something shiny on the table, assuming it was some sort of knife. He held it above his head, waiting to strike the blonde, when suddenly the lights came on, and revealed her staring at him. Then she screamed. Without warning, the door to Krystal's room banged open, and Joey Wheeler came running through. With all the strength Joey could summon, he hurtled himself into Neil, sending him sprawling onto the floor. The shiny object flew out of his hand, and in the light Neil could see what he'd hastily picked up. It was a scalpel. There was blood on it. Krystal shook in terror, knowing that if Joey hadn't come when he did, she would be dead. Joey picked up a picture frame and crashed it down onto Neil's head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Some of the nurses crowded round the doors, and one grabbed Krystal and got her to safety. Joey wasn't so lucky. The scalpel had penetrated his skin- when he'd gone flying into Neil the scalpel had caught his side- the very side which Joey's dad had caused severe bruising to a few days earlier. He was in horrific pain, and his blood was making a puddle where he was lying down.  
  
"Oh my god, Joey!" Krystal screamed. By now the whole ward was awake, wondering what the heck was going on.  
  
"I'm ok" Said Joey, not really believing himself.  
  
"Get Dr. Makinson, Nurse Stevens, I need your help, we need to get him to the Emergency Room." Said one nurse with panic in his voice.  
  
Joey glanced at Krystal, sending her a reassuring smile before the world as he knew it went black.  
  
END! Well, of this chapter anyway ^_^ Please review! I know, another cliffie, but I couldn't resist :) 


	8. Come on Joey, you can make it!

Hey peoples!! Here's the next instalment of I Understand! I was actually debating whether or not to kill Joey off, but in the end I decided to - well, you'll find out soon enough ^_^ Ok, enough blabbering, on with the show!  
  
Review replies:  
  
Bella: I don't know why Joey's mum didn't take him, but I don't like her much, so I made her out to be evil in this story ^_^ Hehe, I like Joey too, which is why I did this fic.  
  
Rae: I would've done the same. Kaiba would make a good bodyguard, hehe.  
  
*Disclaimer* I'm not even gonna bother, you should know by now.  
  
" " - Talking  
  
' ' - Thinking  
  
/ / - Yugi to Yami  
  
// // - Yami to Yugi  
  
Krystal lay in her bed, thinking about what had almost happened. None of it would sink in. There she was, with only a sore knee and a broken ankle, while Joey was lying in the Emergency Room fighting for his life. Tears formed in her eyes as the night's events unfolded in front of her again. After Joey has been rushed away, some huge security guards had come in, and arrested Krystal's father. Krystal was glad something had been done to sort out her dad, but she wished it hadn't been this way. Now Joey was barely alive, and it was all her fault.  
  
Meanwhile, over in the Emergency Department the nurses and doctors were trying hard to maintain a stable condition. The wound had been much deeper than first thought, and as soon as the boy had passed out they'd known something was seriously wrong. They'd been shocked to find severe bruising where he'd been stabbed. The Heart Machine showed a very weak, very horizontal line. Nurse Stevens doubted the boy would make it. 'Hold on' He thought. 'Hold on.'  
  
Joey Wheeler may have been unconscious, but that didn't stop him from having a strange dream, or vision, Joey couldn't quite tell. He was running to the hospital, knowing something was up. However, he couldn't make it to his destination; the place just seemed to get further away the more he ran. 'Weird' he thought. Suddenly a golden glow surrounded him, and he was at his destination. 'Ok, this is freaky' he thought to himself. He saw Krystal lying on the bed, and then suddenly saw Neil advance towards her. "Krystal!" He tried to shout to the sleeping girl. Nothing came out of his mouth except air. "KRYSTAL!! WAKE UP!!" He shouted, feeling as though his lungs would burst. No sound came out. The man held the scalpel above his head, and was ready to strike. Joey tried to get up, to shout, to do anything to warn her, but something or someone was holding him back. He looked frantically around, and saw none other than Paul Wheeler face him.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, face it, you've been a waste of space your whole life" Said the man, grinning evilly.  
  
"You're wrong. I CAN do something, and I will!" Joey shouted. He formed his hand into a fist, and socked his father one. Suddenly feeling new strength, he dragged himself to his feet. He still couldn't shout, but he could move. Just as he reached the man a sharp pain hit his chest. "What the-" Joey cried out in surprise. Another one came, and Joey suddenly was dragged away from the scene in front of him. He was stuck in a dark abyss, when another pain hit him. Then he couldn't feel anything.  
  
"Doctor, we have a pulse!" Cried Nurse Stevens in delight.  
  
Joey came to his senses, and the first thing that hit him was the pain in his side. "Ouch" He tried to say, but couldn't say anything. He slowly opened his eyes, and quickly shut them again when searing bright light hit them. 'Huh?' He thought before drifting off again.  
  
Joey woke up, and brightness hit him, but not as strong as before. His vision was blurred at first, and he saw a series of pink blobs looking at him. His brain came to its senses, and Joey's vision cleared. The first face he saw was that of Yugi's. Another swam into view. Krystal. Joey was relieved. 'She's ok' He also saw two people dressed in blue that looked like nurses.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked, his voice cracking.  
  
"Joey? You're ok!!" Cried the voice belonging to Krystal.  
  
"Calm down Krystal, he's fine" came a voice to Joey's left. He saw Yugi's grandpa sitting there. "You're in hospital, Joey."  
  
The previous night's events and Joey's dream hit him, and he realised what had happened.  
  
"You ok, Krystal?" He asked.  
  
"Fine," said Krystal. She smiled for the first time in ages. Everything was going to be ok.  
  
Ok, that's it for now, the story hasn't ended yet, we've still got Joey's dad to be worried about, mwuahaha! Please press the pretty little purple button and review!! 


	9. Race against Time

Hi everyone!! Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, my computer wouldn't stop crashing, lol. On with the next chapter!!  
  
Review replies:  
  
Tik: Hehe, thank you!! Lol, I'll be on the lookout!  
  
CK-DARKBLADE: yep, Joey is mine too, you're right, he's cool!!  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, then I'd be out there writing the script, not this piece of fan fiction!!  
  
" " - Talking  
  
' ' - Thinking  
  
/ / - Yugi to Yami  
  
// // - Yami to Yugi  
  
Joey made a surprisingly quick recovery. He insisted on going home, but the doctors weren't sure; they thought there was more to his injury, but they had no choice, so they let him out 3 days early. Krystal, who had been let out a week before him, came to pick him up, along with Yugi and Tristan (A/N: I didn't put Tea in much, I hate her, sorry to all Tea fans)  
  
"Boy, am I glad to be outta there, the food was rotten" Said Joey.  
  
Yugi and Krystal laughed. Tristan snickered. Joey had certainly got his appetite back. Even though he claimed the food was bad, it hadn't stopped eating 3 lots of everything every meal.  
  
"You know, some day Japan is going to get a famine thanks to you Joey," laughed Krystal.  
  
They walked Joey to his apartment. Joey was starting to feel nervous now. After all, his dad hadn't known what had happened, and Joey knew his dad wasn't going to like his unexplained absence. Joey waved Krystal, Tristan and Yugi off, and then walked into his flat.  
  
Luckily for Joey his dad was still at work. He sighed in relief, and began doing all the chores. The place had turned into a pigsty without Joey's work. Beer cans littered the table, and take away packets were strewn all over the floor. Joey began clearing up, wincing slightly every time he had to bend over. His injury still hurt. He began wondering why he hadn't stayed at the hospital, then he remembered his dad. If Joey was away any longer then the chances were that his dad would hurt him more. He sighed and carried on cleaning, dreading the return of his father. * * *  
  
Krystal was staying with Yugi after her father had been arrested. They said goodbye to Tristan and walked into the Game Shop.  
  
"So, do you wanna play some video games?" Yugi asked Krystal.  
  
"Yeah ok, what've you got?"  
  
They ended up playing Halo, with Krystal beating Yugi to a pulp. The carried on for a while, before they were interrupted by a phone call. Yugi paused the game and went to answer it. Krystal looked up, interested, wondering if there was any more news on her father's court case. Yugi's face drained, making him look like Casper. He hung up the phone with shaking hands.  
  
"Yugi? What's up?" Krystal asked.  
  
"Something's happened to Joey" He said shortly, before grabbing his jacket and running to the hospital, Krystal close behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Joey was half way through with making dinner, when he heard the door bang. 'Shit, three guesses on what is going to happen when he sees me' thought Joey. Sure enough, his father had noticed the flat was cleaner, and knew instantly that Joey was back. He came into the kitchen.  
  
"So, the prodigal son of a bitch has returned." Sneered Paul Wheeler. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
  
Joey didn't feel up to explaining. His dad would never believe him anyway. What was the point?  
  
"It's not like you'd care," retorted Joey, saying what he meant to think. 'Whoops' He thought.  
  
"Don't you DARE talk back to me! I've raised you, fed you, kept a roof over your head, and this is how you repay me?" Paul spat.  
  
"You think you've taken good care of me?" Joey shouted disbelievingly. "Well, what an idle bastard you are then. I'd be better taken care of in jail than living with you!"  
  
Joey was cut off by a sharp backhand on his cheek. He staggered, but stayed on his feet.  
  
"See what I mean?" Joey shrieked.  
  
"You self centred bastard! I wish I've had put you in an orphanage, then I wouldn't have to suffer like this!" Said Paul, hitting Joey again. Joey tripped and fell onto the floor.  
  
"Yeah? The feeling's mutual!!" Yelled Joey.  
  
By now the neighbours were wondering what was going on. Shouting matches weren't uncommon in Flat 27, but the neighbours were nosy enough to look anyway. They all crowded round the door of Joey's flat, and tried to look into what was going on. This just made Paul angrier, and he completely lost it. He ran outside and screamed at them all. This worried one neighbour, and deciding that it was getting a bit violent, he called the police.  
  
Paul stormed back into his flat, and turned on Joey again. "This is all your fault." He said with a dangerous tone in his voice. "If anything happens to me, then you'll pay so hard that you'll wish you'd never been born!"  
  
"Yeah? Newsflash dad, I already wish that!" Retorted Joey.  
  
"Really?" Said Paul. "Well, I'm about to make your wish come true!!"  
  
Paul started kicking Joey. Joey groaned and tried to curl up into a ball, but it was useless. Paul picked Joey up, and hit him in his face. Joey felt at least 5 of his teeth break. He was too tired to fight back, instead he just lay there and tried to ignore the stabbing pains he was getting. 'I should be used to this by now' he thought as he received a blow to his right side.  
  
Suddenly Joey saw red spots in front of him, and the pain from his right side was unbearable. He suddenly remembered that his right side was where he'd been stabbed, and since Joey hadn't left time for the wound to heal, it had opened again. Blood was seeping out of the wound, and Joey nearly fell unconscious again.  
  
Paul was shocked to see so much blood come out of his son. Ok, he'd made Joey bleed before, but never as much as this. Joey passed out, and before Paul could come to his senses there was a banging at the door, and the police came through. They looked at Paul shaking, then at Joey lying on the floor in a pool of blood, and put two and two together. 'What've I done?' thought Paul, still in shock from how much damage he'd done. He kept repeating the phrase, not realising he was saying it out loud.  
  
The police handcuffed Paul, and one radioed for an ambulance. Time was running out for Joey, who by now had flooded nearly the whole dinky kitchen with blood. 'Holy shit' thought one officer. He'd seen plenty of domestic violence in his time, but this was a bad case.  
  
The ambulance arrived, and took Joey back to hospital. The police searched the flat, and spotted a note on the table next to the phone. It said "Phone Yugi" with a number below it. Officer Yakamoto assumed that "Yugi" was a friend of the family, and called the number below. He told the boy on the other end what had happened. The boy said he'd be right there, as he knew Joey. Officer Yakamoto carried on searching the flat.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi and Krystal arrived at the hospital, and asked where Joey Wheeler was.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Wheeler can't be seen yet, he is still in Theatre. There is a waiting room down the corridor; if you wait in there then a doctor will see you soon." Said the receptionist in her monotone voice.  
  
They sat in silence, but Krystal couldn't bare the tension.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah?" Yugi's violet eyes looked into Krystal's emerald ones.  
  
"Do you think Joey will be ok?" She asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.  
  
"I'm sure he will. If I know Joey, he'll be ok." Said Yugi gently, trying to reassure himself as well as Krystal.  
  
Krystal stared into space, deep in thought. Joey had understood what she was going through, and what had happened with her life. Why? Because he'd been through the exact same thing. 'Why didn't I see it before?' Krystal asked herself. 'Why?'  
  
Yugi was deep in conversation with his yami.  
  
/ Why didn't I see anything? /  
  
// Joey hid it well. He didn't want to hurt you hikari. //  
  
/ Ok, but some friend I am. I should have been there! /  
  
// Don't blame yourself, you wouldn't have known. //  
  
They were interrupted by a doctor walking into the room.  
  
"Are you friends with Joey Wheeler?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, we are, is he ok?" Asked Krystal.  
  
The doctor looked sad.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Joey passed away 15 minuets ago."  
  
That's NOT the end of the story- there's a bit more to come. Review Please!! 


	10. Goodbye, Joey

Ok, this is the last chapter of I Understand!! I ended it this way because: 1. I couldn't think of any other way, and 2. I couldn't bring Joey back from the dead. Here goes!  
  
Review replies:  
  
Hyrule: Hehe, thankies!! Here's an update, enjoy :)  
  
ZSilver: Aww, here *hands ZSilver a tissue*, here's the last chapter, enjoy!  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
PS: Did anyone in England hear that they are showing a brand new series of Yu-Gi-Oh on Sky One? I think it started today. I don't know whether anyone else is getting them unless you have Sky One, but that's what I read anyway.  
  
The following takes place one month after Joey's death.  
  
Krystal was sitting on Yugi's sofa, deep in thought. It was exactly one month after they had heard those dreadful words from the doctor. Krystal and Yugi had gone into deep shock. The doctor had said that they could see him one more time.  
  
Somehow, Krystal had managed to pluck up the courage to see him lying dead. When they got there and saw his cold body though, Krystal couldn't take it. She'd burst out of the morgue, her body racking with sobs. She still didn't know how Yugi could bear to stay in there.  
  
A few minuets later Yugi couldn't take it any more either, and had come out, pale as a sheet. They both walked back to Yugi's and had had to phone Tristan to explain what had happened. He couldn't believe it either.  
  
The police arrested Joey's father, and he was sentenced to Life. His face on the day was expressionless. Krystal's dad was let out on Bail, and he wasn't allowed to go within 2 miles of Krystal.  
  
Joey's funeral had taken place a few days later, and Krystal had been asked to make a speech along with Yugi. She still remembered how everyone in the church had listened, sobbing, or just sitting there. She remembered making eye contact with his sister, Serenity, and sadness overwhelmed her.  
  
"Even though I hadn't known Joey all that long, he still meant a lot to me. He was the first friendly person I met, and he was the one who made me feel settled in Domino City. I'm gonna miss him." Was all Krystal could get out before bursting into tears. The whole room had a horrid atmosphere, which Krystal didn't like. Every single person in the room was crying by now.  
  
Yugi got up to make his speech. "Joey was the best friend I could ask for. Whenever I needed help, he was there. Whenever I needed cheering up, he was there. Whenever I just needed a friend, Joey was there. Whenever there was food in the room, Joey was there." There was slight laughter in the otherwise saddened room. Yugi turned to the coffin. "I'm gonna miss you Joey."  
  
Afterwards, Joey's mum came up to Krystal and Yugi and thanked them. To Krystal, she didn't seem all that sad. Krystal immediately disliked this woman, who'd left Joey to be treated like he had been. Krystal had full sympathy for his sister however, who had always wanted her first sight to be Joey duelling. However, the first thing she had seen was Joey's dead body, and Krystal knew that Serenity would have to live with that her whole life.  
  
The rest of the month had strangely flown by. Krystal couldn't adjust to the seat next to her be empty in class. The school had had a special assembly for Joey, but not many people had bothered to turn up. Krystal felt angry at all of the sore losers, and felt like punching each and every one of them.  
  
Krystal shifted slightly in Yugi's sofa. Unable to confront her memories any more, she went to the park, and sat on a bench, not thinking about anything. She looked around her. Little children were running around, playing, having a blast. Parents were sitting on benches, chatting to one another. By now a slight drizzle had started, and most parents picked up their young ones and headed home.  
  
Krystal looked across the park, and saw a young mother staring back at her. Another look told her that this woman wasn't a parent, because all of the children had gone home. Yet, to Krystal, this woman seemed strangely familiar. Krystal kept staring, trying to figure out who it was, fully aware that the woman was staring straight back at her. Then it clicked.  
  
Sure, the woman had shorter and darker hair, and wasn't wearing her usual clothes, but Krystal instantly knew who it was. The woman also suddenly seemed to recognise her too, and both jumped up simultaneously. They ran towards each other, and Krystal was certain on who this woman was now.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Krystal? Is that my Krystal?" The woman shouted.  
  
They met in the middle, and stared at each other again, not daring to believe who the other person was, before Krystal jumped into her mother's arms. Krystal suddenly didn't care whether her mum had left her before, she was just happy to see her again.  
  
They hugged for a bit longer, then Krystal's mum beckoned for them to sit down.  
  
"I'm so sorry honey, I'm so sorry." Alison (A/N: Krystal's mum is now known as Alison) kept apologising.  
  
"For what?" Krystal didn't care any more. The past was the past.  
  
"I'm sorry I left you with that monster. I'm sorry, I really wanted you to come with me, but I was so scared that your - father - was going to find us, and hurt you. I'm so sorry."  
  
"it's ok mum, it's ok, I don't care any more, he can't come near me, and as long as I'm with you, then he can't hurt you either." Krystal explained.  
  
"I'm sorry I left you, but when I realised the terrible mistake I did of leaving you, I came back. I've got a stable life, and you have no idea how much I want you to be a part of that life. Please forgive me." Alison looked into her daughter's eyes. It was amazing how much they looked like each other.  
  
"I missed you so much mum." Krystal's eyes threatened to spill tears again.  
  
"I missed you too. Are, are you coming back home?" Alison asked carefully.  
  
Krystal didn't need time to think, she already knew her answer.  
  
"Yes, please, I've missed you so much." Krystal's emerald eyes met with her mother's hazel ones. They hugged some more, then Alison explained that she was staying at a hotel, and said Krystal should pack, then she would some and pick her up. Krystal agreed, then said she would explain to her friends what was going on. They hugged one last time, and then Krystal made her way back to Yugi's, while Alison made her way back to the hotel.  
  
As she made her way back, Krystal's head was spinning. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She was going home! She got to the Game Shop, and began explaining to Yugi about what had happened.  
  
The next day Yugi's grandfather dropped Krystal off at the hotel. Yugi and Tristan came along to say goodbye. Tea was busy, so she said she couldn't. They got to the hotel, and with the help of Yugi's granddad they got all of her luggage into the waiting taxi.  
  
Alison got in, and asked the driver to wait five minuets, to let Krystal say goodbye.  
  
Krystal turned to her friends.  
  
"Tristan, Yugi, thank you so much for everything. I wouldn't have been able to carry on with my life if it wasn't for you. Thanks." Krystal said.  
  
"No problem, thanks for coming to Domino City, I'm glad we got to know you." Yugi said with sadness in his voice. He was going to miss his friend.  
  
"Yeah, glad we could help." Piped in Tristan. "You know where to come if you ever visit Japan again."  
  
"Yeah, thanks guys. Well, I'd better get going." Krystal finished sadly. Much as she was glad to be going home, she would still miss her friends. The all hugged, then Krystal got into the taxi, and waved them off until she couldn't see them any more.  
  
"We'll come and visit them, don't worry." Alison told her daughter.  
  
"Thanks mum." Krystal smiled up at her.  
  
The journey to the airport was long, and Krystal passed the time by staring out of the window and taking in Japan's culture. They passed a bill board advertising Duel Disks. Krystal looked at the make, and saw it said "Kaiba Corp."  
  
'Kaiba' she thought. 'I knew I'd heard that name before, he makes stuff to do with Duel Monsters!' she remembered, thinking about the cold boy at Joey's school. 'He's still in school? Wow, impressive.'  
  
They got to the airport, and boarded the plane. Krystal took one last look at Tokyo Airport, thensat down at a window seat. As the plane took off, she remembered Joey. She looked out of the window.  
  
'Thanks for everything, Joey. Goodbye, I'll miss you'  
  
Review Please!!! 


End file.
